Sweet William, Wicked Spike
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are... All. About. Spike.
1. Rulebreaker

**Rulebreaker**

_Spike slouched insolently and bonelessly in the chair in Angel's office, his leg flung over the arm of the square red seat._

When he started to talk, Angel tuned him out, knowing this would end up an endless debate like the one about cavemen and astronauts. Instead, he observed Spike, and found that he felt envious of the younger vampire's carefree demeanor. If the others ever saw Angel slouch like that, they'd assume he was Angelus again. How come Spike could have a soul and get away with aggravating everyone, and… having fun?

That insolent brat always breaks the rules.


	2. Wrong

**Wrong**

_I came back wrong._

And the funny thing? Nobody realized I did. (Except for ol' grandsire, of course, who thinks that me coming back, at all, is wrong in itself.)

But I know better. I'm not the same man... vampire... who burned up in the sodding Hellmouth. Because, that Spike? He'd have run off to Goldilocks the very second he got all solid again, even though she didn't mean it when she said those three little words.

Moth to a flame; vampire to a slayer.

But I didn't go. I may be love's bitch, but I'm not a bleeding masochist.


	3. Alley Sunrise

Title: **Alley Sunrise**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Notes: Written for **tv100**'s challenge: distant barking, breath, salt.  
Summary: Post - _Dead Things_. Spike, left alone in the alley.

Distant barking sounds filtered through Spike's half-conscious haze, and for a blissful second he didn't remember. But pain was an excellent reminder. Everything came rushing back as soon as he tried to open his eyes, which were both swollen shut.

Buffy's fists and words had hurt. But her leaving him without a backward glance was worse than pouring salt on his wounds.

Spike stamped down the rising panic when he felt the familiar prickling at his nape. _Sunrise._ He simply held his breath, knowing that taking air into his lungs would only make things worse.

So he lay there and welcomed the sun.


	4. Inspiration

Title: **Inspiration**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Written for livejournal community **tv100**'s "Self-Expression" challenge.  
Summary: Spoilers for BtVS 5.07, "Fool for Love". William becomes Spike.

_"Have you heard? They call him William the Bloody for his bloody awful poetry..."_

The newly-sired William recalled the words he overheard that fateful night, and cringed at his weakness. But it would all end soon. He would create his poetry in bloodshed, forming verses from their screams of agony. He would rip out their throats one after another...

Or perhaps he could simply grant them one last wish.

_"I'd rather have a railroad spike through my head than listen to that awful stuff..."_

William's fingers tightened around the steel spike, and his lips twisted in a sneer. _Thanks for the inspiration, you wankers._


	5. Nothing but Food

Title: **Nothing but Food**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own BtVS or its characters.  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **openonsunday** "Eating/Food" challenge.  
Summary: During "Crush". Spike tastes human blood again.

When Dru twisted the girl's neck, then tossed the lifeless body to him, Spike felt an unfamiliar coldness settle at the pit of his stomach.

He didn't even realize that he'd paused, and only when Dru spared him a glance did he sink his fangs into the dead girl's throat. Sweet, still warm blood coursed through him, sating his nearly always present hunger since the chip.

So when the girl's empty eyes stared at him accusingly, he slipped on the mask of the Big Bad, hoping to cover the painful lurch of his insides.

She was food. Nothing more. Just food. Right?


	6. Memories

Title: **Memories**  
Author: Hieiko  
Character: Spike  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or AtS.  
Notes: Written for **bloodredrose05** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: AtS Season 5. Spike contemplates the holiday season.

Vampires didn't celebrate Christmas. At least, it didn't seem proper, what with the lack of goodwill toward men. For the better part of a century, Spike didn't care much for the season either, unless Dru took a fancy.

What he'd never admit, was that this time of the year reminded him too much of his human life. Those years he'd wanted to forget when he was a soulless demon.

But with a soul, he was grasping at those memories. Back then, he'd been a good man. And poncy though it may sound, Spike wanted to be just a bit like William.


	7. Crossing Over

Title: **Crossing Over**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: BtVS/AtS - Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
Notes: Because they just had to meet, alright?  
Summary: Post - Not Fade Away. During the battle, Spike takes a side trip.

The battle was hopeless. Fists and fangs, back against the wall... so when Spike got yanked into the ominous-looking portal, he had expected an uglier battle.

Instead, he found himself surrounded by numerous demons... in _pieces_. And harmless sunlight was shining down on him. It actually seemed normal that he was being held at swordpoint by a... boy? No, this was another demon.

Blood red eyes glared at Spike in contempt. Eventually, the boy lowered his sword. "You're human," he spat.

Spike's jaw dropped.

Gesturing towards a portal, the boy stated flatly, "Return to your own world."

Shocked, Spike went.


	8. Reunited

Title: **Reunited**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/?  
Notes: Written for **desoto_hia873** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: AtS Season 5. Spike is reunited with his girl.

The last time Spike had laid eyes on his best girl, she was leaving Sunnydale... and him. At that time, he'd had no choice but to let her go.

Ever since he'd been brought back from being dust, Spike had thought of her much too often for his own liking. It wasn't as though he would ever see her again, anyway. Didn't seem right either if he went and looked for her, wherever she was now.

On Christmas day, when Angel led him to the W&H garage, he wondered what his grandsire was up to. Then suddenly there she was.

His beloved DeSoto.


End file.
